


Composure

by ichigoangel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, french talkin', it's 4:30 a.m. now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigoangel/pseuds/ichigoangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi likes the way Eren gets flustered whenever he so much as says something to him during training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Composure

**Author's Note:**

> I had a mighty need to include French-talk. Based loosely off of a headcanon submitted to me for fic ideas. The translations for the French phrases are at the bottom!

Once in a while, Eren was provided the opportunity to spend the day training with the other members of the 104th training squad instead of Levi’s squad. Eren looked forward to these days, as it was always nice being able to train with the people he had been done his very first years of training with. 

However, he was not allowed to attend these days by himself. Since a member of Levi’s squad was supposed to be near enough Eren to take action if he lost control of himself at all times, Levi always went with him; the others were too busy with their own daily routines. 

Levi had made a habit out of paying particular attention to Eren during these days; especially if he was in front of his comrades. A whispered sentence here, an “accidental” brush on the shoulder there. It was amusing to see Eren suddenly become tongue-tied and stumble on his words. This would always cause confused expressions from everybody else, and they seemed to fear for Eren’s sanity sometimes.

-x-  
One day, Eren and the others were brushing up on their physical combat skills; something they hadn’t practiced in quite a while, so most of them were pretty rusty. However, hand-to-hand combat had always been one of Eren’s greater strengths.

Eren was landing a punch on one of his comrades when Levi brushed past him, grabbing Eren’s shoulder and whispering, “ Veux-tu choucher avec moi?” before disappearing just as swiftly as he had appeared. Eren froze. He hadn’t understood the sentence in its entirety, but he knew it had been something suggestive. He had convinced Hanji to teach him a bit of French here and there since Levi always spoke the most important sentences in French. 

Eren suddenly found himself sprawled on the ground, his comrade hovering over him. “Distracted by the Corporal, eh?” the other soldier said with a smile as he offered a hand to help Eren up. Eren’s face heated up; yes, Corporal had distracted him. He always did. 

-x-

Everyone had finished their training for the day and everyone was standing around chatting before going their separate ways. Eren was among them, chatting with Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, and a couple others. Connie was telling a stupid joke of some sort, and everyone was just rolling their eyes; except for Sasha, who actually laughed. Eren glanced over to the side to see that Levi was approaching. Great; more chances for Eren to look like a complete idiot. He just couldn’t handle Levi always appearing and catching him off-guard with some comment; most of them being in French. Levi always managed to make it look like he was just conveying some boring news over to Eren; such as his list of chores for the evening. 

Levi was now standing right next to Eren. “J’ai envie de toi desesperement.” Levi said quietly enough so that only Eren would here. Eren could feel his face heat up yet again. Levi left after a moment and as soon as he was gone, everyone was all over Eren. 

“What did he say?”

“Why do you look flustered about it?”

“…Are you okay, Eren?”

Eren tried to form a reply. “I-It was nothing. He was just telling me the plans for this evening and tomorrow.”

Levi heard Eren stumble over his own words trying to explain what Levi had said. He wondered how much Eren had understood; Eren thought he had been sneaky by going to Hanji for French lessons when Levi wasn’t around. Of course, Eren sucked at being sneaky and Levi had figured it out almost immediately. Besides, Eren wouldn’t get so bothered if he didn’t have at least a tiny shred of understanding for what he was saying.

-x- 

Everyone lingered for about a half hour more. Eren and Levi always went back together, so Levi always just came by and told Eren it was time to go when he was ready to leave to go back to their headquarters. Eren had gotten over his last encounter with Levi and was participating normally in the conversation again. Levi grabbed Eren by the jacket, and said, “We’re leaving now, so say goodbye to your little friends.” And then, lowering his voice, he said, “Je veux te voir à poil.” 

Eren muttered goodbye to everyone else as he tripped over his own feet. He would never get used to hearing Levi speaking in French; especially when it was pretty much guaranteed to be dirty. And Levi would never get over Eren’s reaction; the kid had never managed to keep his composure.

As the two left together, everyone just stood there for a moment longer. They all knew there was more between Eren and Levi that met the eye; but they avoided saying anything out loud for fear of Mikasa’s murderous rage. Because in the end, she was also fully aware that Eren and Levi were involved with each other. 

“ Je te désire.”

**Author's Note:**

> French Phrases:
> 
> 1\. “Would you like to sleep with me?"
> 
> 2\. “I want you desperately."
> 
> 3\. “I want to see you naked."
> 
> 4\. “I want you."
> 
> I’m sorry if any of the phrases are incorrect, I basically had to search google for some French phrases OTL


End file.
